Mama Luigi
Mama Luigi is Luigi's extremely amazing alter-ego who likes Bagels. He first appeared in Mama Luigi's Mansion, where he is the main character, having lotsa Spahgetti stolen from Peach. He then appeared in Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, and the Super Mario World Animated/Cartoon Show.Mama Luigi made a re-appearance in Paper Squadala Man, where he was a partner. How it Happened The mamafication of Luigi took place somewhere in Dinosaur World. While peacefully walking through Dinosaur World, Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach stumble upon a place called Dome City. Upon entering the city, a pack of dangerous reptilian creatures suddenly appear out of nowhere and attack the threesome. Luigi is separated from the others and is attacked by a really fat reptile which causes an earthquake by moving its feet. A fissure is created and Luigi unpreventably falls into it. After falling for a couple hours, Luigi spots a P-Balloon, commonly known as a "Magic Balloon". Luigi manages to land on it and its pregnancy-inducing magic1 activates, instantly implanting an egg into Luigi's magically created womb.Immediately afterwards, Mama Luigi lands on a hospital bed floating in hot lava. Sadly, however, the hospital bed falls off a lava waterfall2 but Mama Luigi automagically manages not to fall into the hot lava. After jumping around a little bit, Mama Luigi gives birth to Yoshi's egg, which instantly hatches. Suddenly, mama and son are approached by a blue and a purple dinosaur.3They're the first dinosaurs our plumbing heroes encounter in Dinosaur World.4 Luckily, Mama Luigi and Yoshi can escape because the two dinosaurs are unrealistically slow Adoption Soon after giving birth to Yoshi, Mama Luigi began to develop mammaries and started showing more typical "motherly" behaviour. Being a single mom from the very beginning,5Mama Luigi attempted filling the void where a father figure should have been by entering into a series of extraordinary relationships. She was very capable at ensnaring Muslim men(while wearing a veil) and fetishists (while not wearing a veil). This resulted in the production of several additional children, who all hatched from eggs for some mysterious reason. However, some of her ex-husbands claim that she begot them from P-Balloons so they wouldn't leave her when they found out about her moustache. After several divorces, Mama Luigi had accumulated a rather large pile of money and she decided to raise the kids on her own after all. Surprisingly, she was quite successful and Yoshi, Link, Green Lantern and Miranda Cosgrove all became heroic protectors of freedom and democracy. Some of them would later develop inexplicable pregnancy-related oddities, not wholly unlike their mother. Intrests Mama Luigi's favorite game is Grand Theft Sesame Street. His most prized possession is his Magic Pasta. Her hobbie is chisling and selling footballs to pay off childcare. Mama Luigi in the War Mama Luigi took part in the Video Game Wars. When he said 'Bagel!', Yushee thought that he was a bagel and ate him. He died in Yushee's Stomach. He was digested into an egg which Yushee crushed. It killed him. Mama Luigi's Transformation Although Mama Luigi was assumed killed by Yushee, when Mama Luigi ate his Magic Pasta during the events of Mama Luigi's Mansion, his essence was fused with it, creating Gay Luigi. It is thus assumed that some other soul then entered his body (presumably Gay guy's soul), and, thus, it was really Gay guy that was killed by Yushee, and Mama Luigi still lives in the body of Gay Luigi, fused with his Magic Pasta. The Fail Adventures of Mama Luigi The Fail Adventures of Mama Luigi is a shameful show starring Mama Luigi about her going on crazy dumb adventures with Baby Yoshi and Dic cartoon Mario .It is a sequal to the Super Mario Super Show World's episode Mama Luigi. In every episode Mama Luigi says his very famous lines such as "That's Mama Luigi to YOU Mario!" or "It's a football I chisled it myself!" and then a huge crowd applauds him. There was only one episode because all the creators died after being aten by a alien crab robot. Trivia *He is one of Luigi's Replacements* Luigi's Replacemant's *He was originally picked in the 1800s to star in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show! when they found out Luigi was HORRIBLE at acting. *His brother is Captain Lou Albano Category:Guys Category:Legends Category:Awesome people Category:Luigi Category:Gods